His Girl Friday
by rupin
Summary: AU. High-school. A party that sparks up new feelings for all sets the stage for an unforgettable year, forcing people to make decisions they'd rather not. Scarfshipping, minor Hoennshipping. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

Ok, so I got The Academy Is…'s new CD, "Fast Times at Barrington High". OMG, I love it. It's just so awesome. I definitely recommend it to ALL who want to listen to some good music. It's all about high school, and I was listening to it once, and I thought, I could make a pretty good story from some of the songs. What do I mean by that? Well, I'm going to make a high school, possibly using some of the songs as bases for chapters. I'm trying to make this fic rather short, but you never know what's going to happen, eh? Oh yeah, the ships. Um, lots of Scarfshipping and some minor Hoennshipping. I'm going to focus on in-game characters, but I threw Reggie in there for the heck of it. Ok, the T-rating is just to be safe. Some of the things I plan on doing in the next few chapters might not fly in a K+ fic. Well, maybe they would, but I am just going to stay on the safe side and all. Yea…Anyway, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs on 'Fast Times at Barrington High'.

…

Dawn smiled as she sprawled out on her bed. What had happened in the past day…mind-blowing. She couldn't believe that this was the last weekend before school started. It was just unbelievable. Life went by so fast; she could swear it was just yesterday that she was having her start of summer sleep-over with May. Now, the first day of school was simply a few days away. Tomorrow she would head over to May's and pick out outfits, chatting aimlessly about how excited they were.

But what had happened only a few hours ago was amazing. It was the last weekend before summer ended; that last weekend. However, one weekend was all it took for all of her friends to make the past months feel like nothing. When they recollected everything that they had went through - vacations, shopping trips, jobs, and the like – this is what would come to mind first.

One party. One party on one weekend, and they were set.

That party though…

… five hours earlier --

"Ooh, Dawn!" May squealed as her best friend walked through her doorway, embracing her in a bone-crushing hug.

"May!" After the embrace broke off, the blue-haired girl surveyed the room, "I see you're serious about this party. I thought it was just going to be me, you, Maylene, and a couple of others."

"It was…" May had a suspicious look in her eyes. Dawn knew this look, which meant she must have had some sort of devious plan, "But then, I was just like, we should make this a party! This is our last weekend! The last weekend…well, it's virtually a law to throw a party! I just had to!"

"You and you're big ideas…I know you must have some sort of plan involving me or Maylene and some boys. Fess up, you can't hide this from me!" Giggling happily, Dawn plopped down on the couch and pointed at the empty bottle May had placed on their coffee table.

"Ok, I admit it! I couldn't resist getting Maylene and that boy she likes, Reggie, together."

"But, we barely know him. How did you get him to come?"

"I got Cynthia to tell Flint to tell Volkner to tell him about it."

"Flint?! _You told Flint?! _He probably has half the school coming!"

"Do you think that I could fit this many kids in my living room?" May put a finger on her chin as she tried to think of how many kids the space could hold.

"_NO!"_

"Oh, wait. I could use the basement too!"

Dawn thrust her palm into her face, but was subconsciously laughing at her friends stupidity.

…

"May! Do you even know half these kids?" Dawn and her best friend stood, staring at the chaos that was going on in the house at that moment.

"Of course I do!"

"Can you name all of them?"

"Well, um. Let's see. There's Flannery, Brawly, umm…I see Wallace and Winona, and there's Flint, Candice, and Cynthia, teasing Volkner, as usual…um…Maylene's talking with Reggie. And there's Damion!"

"Where?!" At the sound of that name, Dawn began to search the room recklessly for the blonde.

"Hahaha! You like him, don't you?" The brunette jabbed Dawn in the side, much to the blue-haired one's distaste.

"Oh my Arceus! I see Brendan!" Dawn began to point wildly at the cap wearing boy.

"Really?! I see him too!"

"Oh, as if you don't like him!"

"Let's just drop this subject!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"FINE."

"FINE."

"FI-Who's he?" In the middle of their heated 'discussion', Dawn's eyes leapt across the room to an average height boy with jet-black hair that peeked out of a red cap.

"I don't know, but he is _cute_."

The girls were in the middle of staring at the boy, when Damion, being his normal, hyper self, bounced on up, pulling the hot mystery guy behind him, "Hiya!" He, smiling his goofy smile, was oblivious to the un-blinking eyes of his two best friends, "I'd like you guys to meet my best friend, Lucas!" Shoving the boy in front of him, he continued the introductions, "Lucas, these are two of my best friends. Their names are May and Dawn."

"Uh…hi." Lucas slowly waved his hand, noticing the fact that the girls were totally spaced out.

"…wha? I mean, hi! I'm Dawn!" After snapping out of her trance, Dawn blurted out her classic hello and extended her hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you." He flashed his pure white teeth at them, causing the ladies to swoon even further.

…

Now, we could tell you all about the band-playing, music-blasting, pool-jumping, car-crashing craziness, but that would be boring, right? Yea. So, we'll skip straight to the most exciting part of the night. Oh, you know where this is going. A small group of the party's attendants sat in a circle, all of them close friends. May bounced up; holding an empty Coke bottle in her hands, and placed it in the middle of the circle, before assuming her seat next to Dawn.

"Who goes first?" Maylene asked calmly.

"Well, since I'm the host of this party, I say that…Flannery goes first!" May gestured towards the Fire-Type Trainer.

"Me?" The red-head pointed at herself, dumbfounded, "Um…ok." She spun the bottle with a light flick of her wrist. Everyone knew that deep-down inside, she was hoping that it would land on Brawly. She had a very obvious crush on him (obvious, of course, to everyone but Brawly). Everyone watched in awe, as the circles started taking a longer time to finish, and then, as the small glass container stopped completely on…Flint.

The Ronald McDonald look-alike raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Pucker up sweetie!" He added, as he approached the poor girl. Cynthia had a look of jealousy on her face, and Volkner was smiling slightly.

"The deed is done!" Damion shouted, as the two gave each other a quick peck. Dawn gave him a quizzical look, and he shrugged it off, "Just trying to make things interesting…"

"My turn." Flint made the bottle spin at an unbelievably fast pace. It felt as though they had been waiting for it to stop for hours (accompanied by random outbursts from Damion yelling), when Volkner yelled, "Arceus, no!" which alerted their attention back to what was happening in the circle. Either way, the cap was pointing towards the blonde, and he looked completely horrified. Candice and Cynthia were rolling on the floor in laughter, and tears were forming in their eyes.

After the two friends kissed (and people finally stopped laughing and were able to breathe once more), the game continued. More odd couples appeared, like, Brawly and May, Volkner and Flannery, Dawn and Flint (she used a whole Liter of mouthwash after that lip-lock), Winona and Brendan, etc. And other pairings made sense, like Winona and Wallace, Volkner and Candice, along with May and Brendan.

It was the final round, as the night was coming to a close, and soon all would have to leave. So, for this final round, Dawn gave it her all, pushed the neck of the bottle, prayed that it wouldn't land on Flint again (if she ever had to do that again, she would think that the legendaries were trying to punish her for something), and closed her eyes. May nudged her in the arm, indicating that the wait was over, and she couldn't have been happier with the result. Lucas looked semi-excited, and semi-nervous.

When their lips met, firework's went off in Dawn's head. Something clicked, it felt right to be with him. A while later, they were unsure how long though, an angry Damion pulled them apart and said, "Dudes. The party's over."

Dawn didn't know what exactly that kiss meant. All she did know was that this year was going to be an exciting one.

…

Eh, not that good. Stupid fluffy spin the bottle, eww. I just had to put it in there. This chapter's just a prologue though, setting up what's going to happen over the next few. I know that I made the party seem like some huge deal in the first paragraphs, which it was (in my imagination, at least), but I just took the most important part and wrote about that. Trust me, it's key to the rest of the story. And just to add, everyone is single right now. I'm planning to make the timeline for this fic from the weekend before school starts until sometime in the winter. May I add, I promise the next chapter will be a ton better. This was just setting up the couples. Anyway, I hoped you liked it, and if you have anything to say, drop me a review!

Otherwise, see you all later!


	2. Chapter 1

Next chapter is up! Yay! So, there's not much to say right now. I roughly based this off of the song 'About a Girl'. Roughly though, if you listen to it, you might get the angle I'm coming from. I'm basing this mostly off the chorus (_'I'm not in love, this is not my heart…')_ But like, maybe you won't see what I'm aiming for. I ended up putting a lot more about Dawn in here and a lot less of the song.Sorry, it's like, late right now and I can't exactly think straight right now. And OOH THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT! This chapter takes place a few days/one week after school has started, so, yea. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!!

Let me give a special thanks to Kidd Dragon, pOo-bear, and Starlight Amethyst! You guys rock, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I'm so happy that you guys liked it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs on the album 'Fast Times at Barrington High'.

...

Lucas mumbled to himself as he walked down the halls. It was just another day at school. Just another day. Another day where he failed once more to express his feelings for Dawn. Another day where every time he got near her, his heart started to beat really fast. Another day, where he could only stutter in front of her.

"Hey, I'll meet you back here in a few minutes, okay?" Damion waved as he and Lucas went in different directions.

Why couldn't be around her? _Why couldn't he?!_ He slammed his fists against his locker. He was Lucas, damn it! He was cool, suave, smart…he was every girl's dream boy! Then, why couldn't he ask a pretty blue-haired girl to eat lunch with him without breaking out into an intense sweat?

It was _that_ party that caused this all to happen to him. He was never one to get hung up on a girl. Well, maybe it happened a few times, but _never_ did it get this bad. But, that old bottle had to land in front of him, and he just had to kiss her. Sure, he had thought she was cute, but that kiss made all sorts of feelings explode inside his brain. Damn that Damion, making him go to that party. If he hadn't, maybe he wouldn't be banging his head against a piece a metal, and he definitely wouldn't be looking crazy right now.

"Lucas, aren't you hurting yourself?" Lucas slowly lifted his head, to see gorgeous Dawn looking at him with a slightly puzzled look.

"Uh, wha? Oh, why was I doing that…uh, where I come from, all the boys bang their heads against their lockers at the end of the day. Crazy tradition." Shrugging, he started to grin like a maniac, because he thought he had just come up with the best excuse ever.

"Oh, really?" Dawn obviously did not believe him, as she put on a mock interested voice and started to stare at him in fake disbelief, "Because where I come from, boys bang their heads against their lockers when they are having girl troubles."

"Well, I don-"

"Tell me who it is and what's wrong." She stated bluntly.

"Ok, so I, um, like this girl. A lot. And I just met her, and I don't know a lot about her, but I like, really like her. It's just, I, uh, can't tell her that I like her. I start stuttering and stuff."

"It's obvious what you have to do!"

"What?!"

"You have to look her straight in the eye, pretend she's someone totally different, someone that you don't mind being around, and say, 'I like you!' before anything bad happens."

"I like you." The words exploded out of Lucas' mouth. He didn't even think when he said them, following Dawn's advice. He just had to say them before anything bad happened. Before he and Dawn became best friends and there would be too much to lose. Before another boy snagged her as his girlfriend. Before someone too close to him fell in love with her.

The last one was a little too close to happening for his liking.

"I like you too." Dawn mumbled the last words, avoiding eye contact.

"What?" He hadn't heard her. However, she did not repeat herself.

Instead, they kissed. In the middle of the hallway. There were only a few passersby's, and none of them said anything.

Actually, every single person who passed by thought that the two made a cute couple.

…

On the other side of the school, Damion packed up at lightning fast speed while he debated his feelings for a certain cerulean eyed girl. In the end, he decided on one thing: he liked her. A lot. In a way that drove him mad. He had felt this way about Dawn for five years. Five years, and now, after five long years, he was going to tell her. Yes! He was going to tell her! He darted down the hall, ready to express his feelings.

Now, if he had continued to dart down the hall at that lightning fast pace, all of the events that would happen in the next few weeks wouldn't have. Everything would have turned out differently.

But, as luck has it, Maylene was also dashing down the hall. She needed to get to the gym for some training, and she collided with Damion. Their backpacks flew away from them, and Damion hadn't closed the zippers on his completely, causing his books to scatter across the hallway. Maylene said she was sorry and promptly left, leaving the blonde to pick up his books by himself.

Now, a good ten minutes later, Dawn had left for her house, and Lucas was bathing in the realization that he and Dawn were now together. He was so out of it that he did not see Damion run out of the building, and only grunted in response to him yelling, "Hey Lucas! Catch you later!"

…

Dawn sighed. At that moment, her mind was a jumbled mess. Sure, she was happy that Lucas liked her. Ecstatic, even. But, a question remained in the back of her mind. It was there, poking her brain, draining her focus. And she did everything to get her mind off of it. Playing with Piplup and Buneary? Nope. Trying to think of cheers for when she tried out for the team in a few weeks? No dice. HOMEWORK?She resorted to homework. As if that would work. No, it just made her think about it more.

She could only think about it more and more. That question that haunted her at the moment.

_Does it feel right? Is this right? _

Yes, those phrases remained hanging in her mind, but they weren't as bad as _the_ question.

What about Damion?

Yes. What about Damion? Her best friend. She had, just recently, started to notice a change in him. He was still the same hyperactive boy with an attention span shorter than, well, nothing. He had the shortest attention span, possibly, ever. However, he was maturing too. He was getting taller, his hair had grown longer, and his eyes seemed…beautiful.

What was happening to her? She was with the boy that she had been dreaming of for the past week. The number one most sought after guy in the school. Was the excitement that she had to kiss him at the party shadowed over what it felt like to kiss Damion? The short blood rush she had? The high that she felt when she was with him?

Was that what she was striving for now? The sweet high she felt when she was with a boy? Yes, she got that feeling with Lucas. But was it better with Damion?

…Was that what she had become now? An addict, striving for the next best thing she could find?

_She was an addict. An addict to love. _

Well, if she was addicted to love, maybe all she had to do to make herself better was distance herself from Damion. Accept that she had Lucas, and that he was all she needed right now.

Right?

Dawn just didn't know how hard that small task would be.

…

Damion wasn't how he felt about what he was doing.

Sure, he loved Dawn, but he was never the type to walk up onto someone's doorstep and announce his feelings for them.

…Never mind. He was _always_ the type to do that kind of stuff.

But that didn't help with the fact that he felt kind of stupid doing this over a girl. He was never one to fall madly in love with girls. Never. He liked a girl, they went out, they broke up, and he got over it. Same deal, all the time.

There was more to risk this time. The 'they broke up' part? If he and Dawn broke up – or, possibly worse, she just flat out rejected him – what would happen to their friendship? Would things ever be the same?

As he stepped onto the small doorstep of Dawn's household, only two words came to mind.

Screw it.

It was worth the chance. He was Damion, never one to pass off an opportunity.

A finger jammed the doorbell, and the sweet chime rang through the house. The door creaked open, and a Dawn that looked mentally deranged stood there.

"Hi Damion. I'm kind of bu-"

"I like you Dawn." And with that, Dawn kissed Damion.

Oh.

Shit.

…

So, how did you like it? I do consider it a good deal better than the last chapter, but not that much. I think I went a little crazy with the rhetorical questions, but this chapter was supposed to be all philosophical and inside the character's minds. Next few chapters will be a bit more conversation, a little less rambling on feelings and everything. On a side note, this chapter was actually longer than the last one (only by like, 100 words though). Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter, and if you did or if you have any constructive criticism or random comments or whatever, drop me a review! And, as a bonus, you could tell me which chapter you liked better: this one (Chapter One) or the last one (Prologue)? Myself, I like the Prologue better, just because I have a relatively short attention span and I probably wouldn't be able to stay focused while reading this chapter. But that's me!

Otherwise, I'm glad you took the time to read this and I guess all see you all later!


	3. Chapter 2

Wow. Chapter three is here! Amazing! I never thought that I would get this far! Anyway, this chapter is about half based on (the title song of this fic) 'His Girl Friday'. I based it mostly off the chorus (_'Call on a Monday, come on a Tuesday, they'll never know…') _(I actually made Damion virtually say the chorus in one paragraph) and I added in the Hoennshipping I was talking about. I also tried to take my time when it came to writing this chapter because the last one was kind of rushed. Beside the point, I hope you like this chapter!

Before I forget – let's thank the reviewers again! So, thanks. And thank you to for favoriting this/ putting it on alert! You guys rock!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs on 'Fast Times at Barrington High'.

…

Oh.

Shit.

'_I just kissed Damion!'_

'_Wait…I JUST KISSED DAMION?!'_

Dawn threw herself on her bed. As usual, the high that came with a kiss was slowly dissipating as she realized what she had done. She had just kissed her boyfriend's best friend. Suddenly, she could feel the crash coming. Thoughts began to rush through her head, making her dizzy. She couldn't believe what she had just done.

She. Kissed. Damion.

And it felt good.

It was so wrong, and it felt so right.

…

Very few things count as weird in Damion's eyes. Very few. A select few. Actually, there is only one. And it is not a simple thing like when a guy doesn't say hi to his girlfriend in the hallway. The thing Damion finds weird? Diets. He doesn't get it when people limit them to only a few foods. In his words, food is the best thing in the world; why not eat as much as you can?

So, of course, Damion didn't find it the least bit weird when he kissed Dawn, she pulled back, uttered a few words, and left. No, not the least bit weird. But, what happened in the next hour was the first thing in the world that he considered truly and completely 'weird'. Yes. Damion had finally found something to call weird.

"LUCAS!" He started the conversation before his friend even picked up the phone. It should be noted that Damion lives in a world where the more you call someone's name into a phone receiver, the quicker they will answer.

"Hey Damion, what up?"

"Yo, Lucas. Big news. So, you see, I w-"

"No, me first. Trust me, I have bigger news."

"Fine, dude. But this better be so amazingly awesome that I will literally pass out on the ground and have to-."

"Dude, I get it. And, this news is. I'm going out with Dawn."

Slowly, Damion's jaw went ajar. Now, everything that had just happened made absolutely no sense. It suddenly jumbled up. Was Dawn two-timing him after they had been together for all of a half an hour? He never saw her as the type to do that kind of stuff. They were a few notable examples of people who were able to date to boys at once, and always, the scandal would rock the school in a less than a week.

"So, Damion, what's up with you?"

"Umm…wha? I forgot."

"How typical."

"I'll catch you later, man."

"Ok. See you"

…

The blue-haired girl had hopped onto to her bike and peddled across town. Of course, May's house could not be any farther away than it was, making her deathly tired and sweaty by the time she reached her destination.

Anxiously, Dawn stood at the doorstep of May's house. She planted three very hard knocks across the mahogany wood, making sure she got the 'This is the OMG URGENT kind of URGENT' message across. If there was anyone in the whole world she could rely on in a moment of such emotional turmoil, it was May.

"Hello Dawn. Why, you don't look that good. Is something wrong?" Caroline answered the door, in her, 'I am the perfect housewife' get-up, including a pretty apron, matching oven mitts, and the scent of apple pie wafting out of the house. She had, however, noticed how Dawn looked absolutely horrible.

"I'm fine. Getting ready for cheerleading tryouts are just taking their toll on me." A fake smile splattered across Dawn's porcelain skin, and it was actually good enough to fool Caroline.

As she ushered her daughter's best friend into the house, the brunette continued to be as accommodating as possible, "I've got food down here if you need it"

"Oh, no. Thank you."

"No problem." Caroline ran back to the kitchen while Dawn ran up the stairs. She opened May's door without even knocking, only to find a messy phone cord running across the floor. It wound around her room, ascended to the top of the bed, entangling itself with May's limbs, before it finally reached the actual phone, which rested safely between May's shoulder and head.

"May, I need to talk to you, now!" Dawn pleaded, thinking that May had heard her.

She hadn't.

"Hold on," May talked into the phone, "…It's Dawn, k? Don't worry…" A little giggle escaped her mouth before she placed her hand over the receiver, "What was that?"

"OFF. PHONE. NOW!" Resorting to screeching, Dawn replied and got the message across.

"Fine!" May pouted a bit before telling whoever was on the other end that their conversation was over, "Hmm? Yea, I've got to go…I'm sorry! Please, we'll talk later! Ok, bye Brendan!" Still giggling, May attempted to hang up the phone. Key word: Attempted.

Dawn slapped her forehead, and assisted the brunette in untangling the wire from her body, "Now that's over, could you please help me?"

"Aww, let me talk first, please!"

"Fine. What is it?"

"I'm going out with Brendan!" May squealed with excitement.

"And I am leaving." With that, Dawn began to walk away.

"What's wrong, Dawn?" May trailed behind the navy haired girl by only a few feet.

"I'm in the middle of a love triangle and you're plain and happy with the boy you've been after for _three years!"_

"Well, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm dating Lucas and Damion!" Dawn was in hysterics now, yelling at May when she did not need to.

"That, my friend, is major." Those words caused May to pull the other into her room, locking the door behind her, "The major kind of major."

"You are making no sense!"

"What I mean is the fact that that may be the biggest thing I've heard in a while now. Besides the sale at the Department Store."

"Focus, May, focus!"

"Sor-ry!" The brunette emphasized the second syllable to make her sentence (or lack thereof) seem more dramatic, "What exactly happened?"

"I don't know…Lucas and I started going out, and a half an hour later, I'm kissing Damion!"

"Well, you have two choices. For one, you could explain what happened to the both of them, and choose the one you like the most, or, you could date them both and see how long it could last for."

But, you see, Dawn, being in the delicate mental state that she was, did not pick up how May was kidding when she suggested the latter.

…

Dawn scrambled half way across town, only to find her self slightly shaking as she waited for Damion to answer the door. She was nervous – in all the ways that a single person could be nervous - but kept her cool. Of course, she didn't want Damion to notice that she was lying – no, hold one, _withholding the truth_, from him.

"Where's Lucas?" Damion asked rather coolly as he stood by his door.

"What do you mean, 'Where's Lucas?'" Slowly but surely, Dawn began to enter complete and utter freak out mode.

"I may have a short attention span, but I am not a total idiot."

"How did you find out?!" Dawn did not want to beat around the bush. Her secret was out; there was no need to hide it. Damion knew.

"Lucas is my best friend, don't you think it would show up in a conversation?"

"I guess it's over now. I can't believe I thought this would work." Feeling stupid, Dawn sighed as she turned to leave. But, a long arm extended out to her and placed their hand on her shoulder.

"It's not over. What makes you think that?"

"Um, I can't date the both of you?"

"Who says you can't?" Damion smiled mischievously as he led her into his house.

…

"You see, he's busy every day but Friday, because of soccer tryouts. You can call me on Mondays, come hang with me on Tuesdays, whatever. He'll never know. But you'll always be his girl Friday. My girl on the weekdays, his girl on Fridays."

It was brilliance. Sheer brilliance. Who knew that someone who was failing most of his classes (including P.E., where he always got called out for yelling too loud in the game) could come up with a plan that could go by without a hitch such as this one? Dawn was truly speechless. All she could do was nod her head slowly.

"It's genius, I tell you! Pure genius! MWAHAHA!" Damion began to laugh manically.

"It is - but, what if someone catches on?" Dawn's voice box finally started to work once more, and, with the ability to speak recovered, flood of worries washed over her.

"How could they catch on? We've been best friends forever, everyone will think it's just us hanging out as best friends, not anything more."

"I guess…I guess…it may work. We can't do this for too long, though. It feels bad on the inside, you know?"

"I know. We'll keep it our together-ness a secret until you find a way to break it to Lucas that we're together."

'_But what if I don't want to break it to him?'_

…

"Ay! Brendan!" May sprinted across the school yard to catch up with her boyfriend. Personally, she thought he looked like a god, standing there, the sun shining directly on him like a spotlight. He turned away from Volkner and Brawly to wave at her, causing a surge of happiness to wash over the brunette.

"May! What's up?" They ran up to each other, meeting at a sort of half way point.

"Oh, nothing much. What about you?"

"Well, nothing I guess. Do you now what today is?"

"The…uh…19th? Yea, the 19th."

"Yea…it's the 19th…which is also our one week anniversary."

"One week, huh? I can't believe it!"

"Yea, me too. So, I, uh, got you a gift. It's kind of premature…especially after only one week…but, I, um, sort of, thought it would be nice to give them to you now." Brendan smiled sheepishly as he placed his arm behind his head in an act of embarrassment.

"Really? What? You didn't have to! I feel bad now, I didn't get you a gift…"

"Trust me, it was no problem. Close your eyes." May squeezed her eyes shut as she giggled (damn, I make this girl giggle a lot) from excitement, "Put your hand forward." Her hand shot out from her side, and he placed four pieces of paper on her fingers, "You can look now."

Quickly, May's eyes shot open and at the four small tickets that lay in her hands, "Oh my Arcues! Cobra Starship tickets! Brendan, thank you so much! I love you!" She flung her arms around his neck.

"It was no problem, really. I bought two extras; you could give one to Dawn and whoever she wants to take. Or we could take Flint and Volkner and see to what lengths Flint would go to meet Vicky-T." They both began to laugh at the thought of the boy with the red afro trying to climb on to the stage in order to look at the keytar player.

"That would be so funny! But Dawn has to come, she loves these guys more than life itself. I'll totally give her one. I just can't thank you enough – you are the best boyfriend any girl could ever want." May, smiling brightly, stepped up on her tip-toes and pecked Brendan on the cheek. They both blushed, as they shyly turned their heads away, trying to tune out the ridiculous comments that were coming out of come of their fellow peer's mouths.

"Ooh! Somebody's getting serious!" Flint called from a few feet away as he and Cynthia walked up to Volkner, much to girl's displeasure.

"Shut up Flint." Cynthia said, calmly, "They're cute together; you don't need to harass them."

"But, c'mon, it's kind of funny." Volkner added, his emotionless face slightly smiling.

"How is it funny?" Cynthia snapped.

"I don't know – it just is." Suddenly, the on looking boys burst into laughter.

"I swear I've never seen these guys before." Quietly, Cynthia slipped away from the two who were making fools of themselves.

…

Math class was usually boring. Ok, it was _always _boring. At least for Dawn. Except for today. And it was only because of the location of her desk.

You see, next to her, Lucas sat. He was gazing admirably at his girlfriend. And that made Dawn's heart skip a beat. They were right next to each other – he was to her left, pretending to pay attention as he scribbled down a note and slid it onto her desk.

_I have soccer tryouts today. _She laughed inside her head as she read the neat handwriting that stated the very obvious.

_I know._ Discretely, Dawn sent the scrap of paper back to him.

_Just telling you. Do you want to stay and watch?_

Panicking, Dawn tried to think of an excellent excuse for why she could not stay and watch him race across a field, looking amazingly hot in his gym clothes. She had to think of an excuse for not going to watch soccer tryouts with someone that made her want to faint.

But she had to.

_Sorry, my mom wants me to come home right after school until cheerleading starts._

_That's ridiculous, cheerleading doesn't start for two months, right?_

_Can't change what's been set in stone, I guess._

_Ok. I wish I could walk you home though._

_Don't worry. Damion's going to walk me home. He lives a few houses down, remember?_

_I know. But don't fall in love with him while I'm not there. Just kidding._

And as far as Lucas knew, he was. But for Dawn, it was ever so awkward to respond to that sentence. She glanced to her right where, two seats over, Damion was sleeping on his desk. It was hard to believe that someone who was always in a rush would actually have the ability to sleep. But, he did.

The bell suddenly jerked Dawn out of her stare-fest, as it also caused Damion to awake and wave goofily at her. He rushed over, and whispered something in Dawn's ear, "I'll walk you home from school today." With a wink, he ran off into the distance.

After the blonde left, she turned to Lucas and said a quick response:

"As if."

…

OH SNAP! Is Dawn in love with Lucas more than Damion? Who knows (I don't)? I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Now, ya'll may be wondering about the Cobra Starship tickets. There is this song called 'After The Last Midtown Show'. Midtown is disbanded, but the lead singer (Gabe) is in a band called Cobra Starship (which is awesome, Btw). Well, that was just a little easter egg I planted in here. So, anyway, I hoped this chapter was better than the last one, and I threw in that Hoennshipping I was talking about. I know it was super fluffy, but I think we all needed a break from two-timing, mentally distressed Dawn. You'll be getting plenty of that in the next few chapters. Haha. If you think the part with Dawn and Lucas was rushed, it was supposed to be that way. I guess I was trying to portray how quickly stuff can escalate from a simple note into a whole…event? I don't know, but it was supposed to be rushed, N-Eway, If you have any comments, constructive criticisms, or plain old random thoughts, drop me a review. Other than that, see you all later!


	4. Chapter 3

OMG! Chapter 4! Wow! This chapter is a continuation of the song 'His Girl Friday' from last chapter, and also has 'Rumored Nights' in it. I used the part in 'Rumored Nights' where it goes _('I never thought the whispers were true 'til now…')_ as inspiration.

My one reviewer for this week – thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, any of the songs on 'Fast Times at Barrington High', or the car brand Honda, or a Honda, if we're making a list..

…

They laughed.

They talked.

They were happy.

They were together.

Dawn smiled as she and Damion went to the park. They had so much fun together – the time of their lives. And they had no worries. All that mattered was each other.

It was Thursday. Everything was fine. Tomorrow was Friday. Ah, yes. Friday. The day when Dawn belonged to Lucas. She was excited at that moment, she just couldn't show it. She had to keep it secret – shove it into the back of her mind, where it would grow and grow, until the next morning, when it would unleash itself, consuming her conscience.

By tomorrow morning, Damion would mean nothing. He would be her best friend, not anything more.

But, then again, by Monday morning, Lucas would mean nothing to her.

It was a cycle. Someday, it would have to end.

For the first two weeks, it came easily to Dawn. The lying, that is. It was such a simple task for her to accomplish. She didn't mind lying. Now, thought, it was becoming more of a task. Why?

Because she was beginning to love Lucas.

She looked forward to Fridays. She looked forward to seeing him in school. I mean, she liked hanging out with Damion, but he was someone who couldn't mature.

Then again, she did love Damion. It was just…harder to fall in love with him.

…

"Ah, young love." Flint reached his arms around Volkner and Cynthia as they all looked at May and Brendan, who were walking together.

"It's so cute." Cynthia swooned.

"What would you know about young love?" Volkner snapped out of the fire-type master's grip and turned to him, smirking ever so slightly.

"I know _everything_ about young love!" He retorted.

"Ok, you dating Karen back in the second grade doesn't count!" The bickering had started, and soon it would escalate to such a point that Cynthia would have to step in and distract them.

"Guys! Stop fighting!"

There was just one problem: Cynthia didn't know just how to distract them.

"Guys!" She moaned.

"And there was that one time you dove into the pool and scared away all the kids. And you made me pay for the lawsuit that followed…" Volkner rambled on.

"How was I supposed to know that water puts out fire?" Flint continued.

The blonde was on the verge of giving up. The last thing she wanted was to spend the next ten minutes attempting to get the two to listen to her – with no avail, of course. So, just as she was about to leave, none other than The Diamond Dust Girl herself popped up.

"Oh my Arceus, Cynthia! Did you hear?"

"The only thing I can hear is them bickering." The taller one huffed, passing a death glare in the direction of the guys, "It never ends!" She threw her hands up in the air, a scowl crossing her face.

"So you haven't heard? Well – sit down then! Or not, you might just stand up upon hearing the news!"

"Cut to the chase, Candice!" Cynthia always had a bit of a short fuse, and no one could test it more than those bumbling idiots.

"Fine! Ruin the drama! Anyway, have you heard how Lucas and Dawn are going out?"

"Well, duh, you have to live under a rock to not know that." Flint cut into the heated conversation.

"I guess you shouldn't know then." Volkner followed Flint's suit, and could not help but take a very cheap shot.

"Guys! Could you not fight for thirty seconds so I can hear the gossip?!" After hearing Cynthia's sudden outburst, the two boys finally shut up, "Thank you. Continue on, Candice."

"Uh…yea!" It took a slightly shocked Candice a few seconds to recover her train of thought, "Ok, so as I said, Lucas and Dawn are dating. But, Dawn's best friend, Damion…"

"The really hyper blonde kid?" Cynthia shot a warning glare at Volkner, telling him not to come up with a response to Flint's comment.

"Yea, him. So, Dawn and Damion are…"

A truck flew past the school and honked its horn very loudly.

"WHAT?!" The trio stared at the black-haired beauty in disbelief.

…

Lucas walked through the crowds, oblivious to the whispers that flew around him quietly. He was always oblivious to them – maybe it was because he was too happy to listen to them, or maybe, just maybe, it was because he didn't want to believe what they were saying. The latter was possible.

So possible that it was virtually happening.

Lucas, though, was in such a state of euphoria at that very moment that he didn't want to think about anything but the blue-eyed girl that was his girlfriend. As he packed up his backpack, he couldn't help but think about how perfect tonight was going to be. He'll pick her up, take her to the restaurant, and enjoy the best meal ever. Everything was set up; everything was planned. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

"What up, home skillet?" Finally slowing down after a mad dash to try and get out of school, Damion smiled after he found his best friend.

"Nothing much."

"Seeing Miss Dawn tonight?" He playfully jabbed the shorter one in the ribs, hiding the fact that he knew the answer – yes. Lucas had already told him along with Dawn, who had explained all the brutally painful details to him last night. She said that he would, "Come pick me up at seven o'clock. The streetlights would illuminate his figure, making him look all tall, dark and handsome. We would get into his old Honda, and then we would go to the restaurant, and eat a candlelight dinner under the stars. He would take me home, and as the stars twinkled, he would hand me a bracelet, and slip it over my dainty fingers. And then, we would kiss under the full moon! Isn't that amazing?!"

Damion didn't think it was amazing. All in all, he didn't know girls liked that mushy stuff. It didn't turn him on, at least. It bored him. But, if Dawn liked it, then he guessed that could try. Because, deep inside, he knew that Dawn was falling in love with Lucas. Every time his name was uttered, a slight twinkle entered her eyes. Slowly, deep down – and I mean really, really, deep down - it was killing him.

"Yes, how did you know?" Lucas asked, despite that it was a question ridden with sarcasm.

"You only explained how perfect the night would be, like, a thousand times. And Dawn is fantasizing about how perfect it will be all the time, too. Is love making you not have a memory any more? Seriously, I need a break from you two lovebirds."

"Hang out with Brendan then."

"What? Are you kidding me?! He won't shut up about how perfect May is. And all Volkner and Flint do is fight these days, and they drag Cynthia along for the ride. "

"Well, I guess you're stuck in one of those horrible situations." Lucas raised his eyebrows.

"I know. I guess you're the lesser of two evils."

"Thanks…I think. You know, a little sensitivity doesn't kill anybody."

"A little sensitivity?! I'm surrounded by sensitivity! Soon, I'll be staying up crying while watching Lifetime original movies! Do you want that to happen?!" After a few big gestures to help get his point across, he repeated his last question, "Do you want that to happen?!"

"Maybe. All I know is hell would freeze over before it would happen. C'mon, Damion, if you were a little more romantic, I'm sure you would have a girlfriend by now."

"Oh, whatever. Don't you have a date to plan?" Damion folded his arms across his chest and quickly changed the subject.

"Shit! Yes, thanks Damion! Love you, bro!" Lucas, in a mad dash, pecked Damion on the cheek before rushing off.

"I hope you were just practicing for Dawn!" Laughing, Damion called that down the hall.

"Exactly!" Echoing down the empty hall, that word repeated itself in Damion's head.

_Exactly._

Damn, Lucas loved her back.

And now, Damion had one question in his mind:

_Is it right to break up such a perfect relationship?_

Wait, why did he care? He could show Dawn he was just as good as Lucas.

…

"May!" Brendan waved at his girlfriend. Breaking into a quick jog, he caught up with the brunette, who had been walking in the courtyard over to the lunchroom.

"What's up?" They quickly kissed, before pulling away, taking each other's hands in their own, and continuing to walk.

"Nothing. The concert's next Friday though. Is Dawn coming?"

"Shit. I forgot to tell her! I bet she is though. I'll drop the tickets by her room as soon as I can. I'm so sorry, Brendan!"

"S'okay. A week is plenty time – right?"

"Yea! You're the awesome-est boyfriend ever!" May kissed him again, causing a round of 'ooh's and 'aah's from anybody who was observing the whole scene.

However, the only reason May had been putting off telling Dawn about the concert was that she knew the following events would put her through certain hell. First, Dawn would scream. Then, she would cry. After that, she would have to decide just who to go with, a process that would drive them both to the edges of sanity. And you know what? May enjoyed being sane. It was fun for her. Right now, everything was going right. The absolute last thing she needed was Dawn yelling at her for no reason, then apologizing, and then asking for her opinion on something she had no opinion about.

Fun.

…

"Lucas, you didn't have to! I feel like I should be wearing a ball gown or something – this place is just so fancy!" Dawn giggled, looking into the deep eyes of one of her boyfriends.

"It was nothing. Besides, you look beautiful, Dawn. I mean it." He stared straight on back, causing her to blush.

"Thanks…" She mumbled, "Should we, uh, sit down, or something?"

"Yea, we should." He finally averted his gaze from hers, and walked up to the hostess, "Table for two? It should be under, uh, Lucas?" He mentally cursed himself for asking Damion to make the reservations. That kid barely remembered what he ate for breakfast, let alone his friend's last name.

"Come right this way." The woman led them towards a table that was one the balcony, right under the stars, with candles atop it – just like the one that Dawn had in her fantasies.

"Wow…it's just like I imagined it…" She murmured, under her breath, so no one could hear.

"Your waitress will be here in a second. Please, view the menu. Have a nice dinner!" After handing them each two menus, the hostess walked back over to her podium, leaving the couple alone to talk. Most of it was aimless conversation pieces that would not be important to anything, but, there were no awkward silences. That's good, right? Dawn thought nervously.

"Good evening everybody! I'm your waitress, now what do you want for dinner?" The waitress they had been assigned had been looking at her cell phone before, but did get a good look at them after a few seconds of silence, "Lucas and Dawn?! Oh my Arceus! This is so awesome! I can't believe I found you here! What are you guys doing here? Eating, of course! Duh, stupid me! Anyway, how was your day? Wait – let me pull up a chair!"

And they knew that she was never going to leave.

…

"I'm sorry, Dawn." Lucas was walking Dawn up to her doorstep, and felt unbelievably embarrassed. His perfect night was ruined by Candice, the inevitable gossip machine who needed to know everything and had issues being quiet. Sure, she was a nice girl, but sometimes – just sometimes, she was a little over the top. Especially when she just had four cups of coffee.

"Why?"

"Because, well, tonight was supposed to be awesome, and well, it wasn't."

"Are you freaking out over the whole Candice thing? I'm sure she didn't mean to light the table cloth on fire. And my dress only got a little singed at the bottom. Besides, it looks kind of cool." Dawn did a quick twirl, showing off the burn marks on the edges of her ice-blue skirt.

"I'm sorry."

"Really, it's fine!" Dawn insisted, as they walked up on to her doorstep.

"Ok. I'm glad you still had fun."

"Yea, I did. Goodnight."

Knowing that this was his time, Lucas leaned in and brushed his lips against her. After a few seconds, he turned away from the awestruck girl, and entered his old Honda. With a small wave, he left. He knew that Dawn was near fainting on her porch, but he thought that if he didn't leave like that, so abruptly, the whole moment would be ruined.

He had left an impression, and he knew it.

…

Dawn had decided. Damion was nice and all, but Lucas was the most amazing boy she had ever met. How could she not choose him? It was obvious. She had to choose Lucas. He was smart, athletic, and romantic – he was every girl's dream boy! But, then again, Damion was cute, hyperactive, and hilarious…he possessed some desirable qualities. Not as many as Lucas, though.

"Dawn!" Johanna called from the lower level, awaking her daughter from her intense stream of thought,

"What is it?" Dawn swung down the stairs at a lightning fast pace.

"Damion's here."

"Oh. Ok!" She ran to the door and let him in. _Now's my chance, _inside her head, she was preparing for when she would break-up with her best friend, _don't mess this up._

"Dawn?" He smiled weakly. In one hand, he held a bouquet of flowers, and the other was scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Damion? What's with the flowers?" After handing her the flowers, Damion let himself in.

"Oh…just trying to be nice and a good boyfriend."

"Aww…thank you, really. You didn't need too." _He just likes making things difficult for me, doesn't he?_

"It was nothing…literally." Damion added, laughing, as he flashed back to when he ran out into his mom's garden, clipped the first flowers that he saw, and ran down three houses to give them to her, "Could we talk upstairs?" He motioned to the staircase.

"Sure. I need to tell you something too." Leading him upstairs, Dawn contemplated how to break it to him. She needed to say it lightly, so it wouldn't tear away at him. Sure, he was Damion, and he took someone telling him that they were out of milk harder than he took break-ups, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't care at all. At least, to Dawn it didn't.

"Ok, Damion. You're awesome, and really nice and-"

The hazel-eyed boy placed his hand over her mouth, "Me first. I know I'm not emotional, or romantic, or anything like that. I'm not the first choice when it comes to best boyfriend, but I think you're awesome. I need you to know that, and I know it doesn't sound like me, but I'm willing to…uh…care…I guess, yea, care a bit more about relationships, for you. Now that that's over, what where you going to say?" Damion bounced from his very serious statement back into his usual light-hearted self.

"…What? Oh, nothing. I'll…I'll see you on Monday!"

"You still want me to walk you home?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course! But, I'm busy right now. I'll see you on Monday!" Dawn pulled him down the stairs and shoved him out the door, leaving him to stand there all alone and dumbfounded. She knew how abrupt that was and how most people would be really surprised if that happened to them, but Dawn knew something else:

Damion is not in any way like most people.

…

Lucas was paying attention, for once. He was actually listening to the whispers flying around him, expecting to hear plenty about his own date. Candice had been there during the whole thing – there was no way it wouldn't be all over the halls after two days. Interested in how she had explained it to everyone, one ear always remained open to the gossip. And he heard a good deal of things about his date, but, sprinkled in with all the positive comments, one little rumor continued to pop up.

"I hear that Dawn is going out with Damion and Lucas! Both of them, _at the same time!_"

It was everywhere – not just one person was saying it, they all were. After he heard this three times, Lucas was worried. After seven times, he was very worried. And, after fourteen times, he just had to ask somebody. It just so happened that three people were chatting by one girl's locker, and these three people, in Lucas's mind, were the perfect people to ask about his situation.

"Volkner! Volkner!" He ran up to the blonde, who was with none other than Flint and Cynthia.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Ok – have you heard that Dawn is going out with Lucas?" They all uncomfortably shuffled their feet, wrung their hands, and racked their brains for the kindest wording of 'yes'.

"Lucas, just because people are saying it doesn't mean it's true. Even Candice is starting to rethink her own words." Cynthia said kindly.

"Well, why would people think that, if it's so not true?"

"Uh…" They all were trying desperately to not be the one who had to explain it to him, "Ok, dude." Flint decided to take on the clarification of exactly why people, including themselves, would think something like that, "She digs you. She does. But, you know, she's always walking home with that Damion dude, and talking to him between classes, and hanging out with him, and all. When you do that, people automatically assume you're dating. Doesn't mean it's true."

"Listen to the master…" Volkner mumbled, much to Cynthia's displeasure. However, luckily, Lucas didn't hear him.

"How do I know?"

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"How do I know if she going out with him? Like, how do I find out?"

"Obviously, you just have to follow them home and see what happens." Volkner replied, albeit sarcastically.

"Genius…that's genius! Thanks guys!" Lucas ran off, prompting Cynthia to smack Volkner.

"Idiot! Why did you say that?"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"He obviously couldn't tell!"

"Look who screwed up this time!" Flint replied smugly, only to be the second boy to be slapped by Cynthia in the last two minutes, "Ow…what was that for?"

"You don't have the right to talk! Think of all things you have screwed up before!" She threw her hands up in the air as she began to storm off, "I swear, someday you guys are going to destroy this whole world!"

…

"So Damion, how was your day?" After they got a safe distance away from the school, Damion placed his arm around Dawn's shoulder as she began to inquire about his day.

"Same old, same old, you know?"

"Oh Arceus, could you be any more vague!" Dawn replied in her mock frustrated voice, "Explain a bit! Elaborate!"

"You know that I'm failing English, why are you expecting so much of me?"

"I'm trying to tutor you! I don't want to have an idiot for a boyfriend!"

"Too late!" He grinned goofily.

And as the two went along their way, they couldn't have been happier. However, a few meters behind them, a shadowed figure followed them. He was afraid. Being as far away as he was, the conversation was severely muffled – but he had heard the word 'boyfriend'. He was silently praying that it was all a misunderstanding. A misunderstanding – yea, a misunderstanding, something that they all could laugh about in a little while. But he could not risk it. He had to know the truth.

So, he continued forward. Lucas pressed forward, carrying on in his undercover search.

Several kilometers later, the raven-haired boy began to wonder if Dawn actually lived this far away from the school (which he was almost sure she didn't, seeing as he had walked her home before and it could not have possibly taken that long), or if they were taking an insanely long detour. Two kilometers after that revelation, and several meters after he had decided that it was almost definitely the latter, they arrived at Dawn's home.

They went inside without hesitation. Damion didn't wait for her to check with her mom, he just waltzed in. Like he lived there. Like he belonged there. Like…he was her boyfriend.

_OH SHIT! Arceus no! Don't tell me it's true!_

Lucas was screaming inside his mind. He was taking his first steps towards insanity. And, being in the fragile mental state that he was, the next thing that he saw should have unsettled him even further.

However, it didn't.

The couple was upstairs in her bedroom. They both were sitting on her bed, a book open in between them as they tried to do the unbelievably complicated math homework. Damion, of course, did not understand any of it, and resorted to making funny remarks about it as he stretched his arms over his head (Lucas knew him well enough to predict what he was saying without even hearing him). Dawn giggled, or at least looked like she was giggling, got up, and walked across the room to retrieve something off her shelf. Damion followed, and took her hand in his. She turned to face him, he stared straight back, said something, and that something caused her to look away while biting her lip. He shrugged and blushed, mouthed the word 'stupid', but before he could go sit back down, she pulled him in and kissed him.

Instead of freaking out, Lucas smiled. Sure, he could never see Dawn the same. Never. Her eyes, though, her eyes told him that she was happy.

Maybe it was time.

This relationship was never going to last, he knew that. All he could do now was savor what remained.

…

Ay! I liked this chapter! What about you? I hope you liked it! This chapter was very long – what, 3,000 words? I made it so long because I was home sick all week, and that also explains why it may not be as good as the others. It was especially hard for me to write something this long due to my extremely small vocabulary. But, all in all, I still like it. And, I have another question for you to answer in your reviews: Who should Dawn end up with? Damion or Lucas – your choice! You can include it in your review or vote on my profile! BTW – this fic isn't over yet! I have at least one more chapter planned out before the epilogue, so rejoice my friends! LOL. Beside the point, thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter, and please drop me a review if you can!


	5. Chapter 4

WOW! Sorry it took so long for this to be released! Anyway, let me just say what song this chapter is based on: It's 'Coppertone' and the part where it goes (_'But this charade is not going to last, so pick a poison and pour yourself a glass…')_. At least, at first I intended for it to be based off of that song. And a quick warning – this chapter is loaded with clichés. Or, at least to me it is. Besides. I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs on 'Fast Times at Barrington High'.

…

Lucas sighed as he waited for Dawn to answer her phone. It wasn't like he was seriously expecting her to answer. It was Thursday. She should be with Damion all night. And normally, he wouldn't be calling her on a weekday. However, it just so happened that his soccer game had been canceled last minute, leaving him with nothing to do all night.

Ever since he had found out about Dawn's other relationship, Lucas had been trying his hardest to hide his knowledge. He seriously didn't mind her and Damion being together, as long as she was happy. But, he just couldn't let anyone on to the truth. He had told Volkner and Flint that when he followed the 'advice' of the former all he had seen was Dawn doing her homework – which wasn't a total lie. Not a total lie, he just…withheld part of the truth. Yea, he was just withholding some of the truth.

After the automated voice spoke the directions of how to leave a message, Lucas started talking, trying to jam in a message that was under a minute long, "Dawn? Yea…it's Lucas. The dance is on Friday, just reminding you! I'll pick you up at seven, k? We'll go get some cheap milkshakes at the diner. Ok, bye. Call me back. Laters." Quickly, he slammed the phone back in the receiver, but not out of anger. Not anger – anxiety. Lucas was very afraid of how the dance would turn out. What if Damion was there? Would either of them let something slip about how they were both dating Dawn?

It was all questions. That was all that was left. All he could do was pray that everything went well.

…

A few hours after Damion had left, Dawn rummaged through various papers on her desk - if you would want to call it that. You could say that her 'desk' resembled a village that had just been it by a tornado more than a table of any sort. Frantically, she searched for the tickets that May had 'dropped' on her desk, even though she doubted that they were there. As she buried her face under another stack of old Spanish notes, another wave of worry that she had lost them washed over her. How could she lose the best tickets ever? They were two tickets to a Cobra Starship concert that started at ten o'clock, a half an hour after the school dance ended, and it was held at a place that was twenty minutes away. Was it fate?

A yelp of victory sounded through the air as she yanked her permission to enter the show out of a small space that was rammed between one of the drawers.

That sealed it. It had to be fate. But, fate had a fickle side. Now, all she had to do was choose who she was going to go with.

Fun.

Well, duh, she should go with Lucas. He is her boyfriend, at least to the general public, and she was going to the dance with him, so it was the obvious choice.

But, then again, she could go to the dance, drop Lucas for 'May' and drive there with Damion – scratch that, they'll all pile into Brendan's cramped 'cool'-mobile (a 'car' that had a maximum speed of sixty miles per hour), seeing as Damion just failed his driving test for the fifteenth time.

Lucas, though…

"AAH!" Dawn leapt out of her seat and screamed, seeing as that was the only way she could express her sheer confusion at the time. Flying-type Pokemon busted out of the trees at the noise, scared that the sky was going to collapse and kill them, even though it was only an emotional expression from a petite high-schooler.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head, causing her to snap up her cell and dial the number two – May's speed dial. She had to be there to listen. The brunette was Dawn's best friend, and despite the fact that all other times she had turned to her, May had failed her, there was no reason to stop hoping, right? Besides, the Hoenn native was the one who had given her the tickets. She did have some good points, like the fact that she cared when it was within her mental capacity – the only problem was that her relationship with Brendan had shrunk her mental capacity greatly.

…

"How's Dawn?" Damion smiled as he and Lucas entered school on Friday morning, "You're taking her to the dance, am I right?" He joked, jabbing him in the stomach.

"Yea. Of course I am. It's not like she has another boyfriend to be taking her, right?" Lucas looked at the blonde. Despite the fact that he sounded as though he was kidding, it was all business. For the past week, he had been asking questions that had subtle second meanings – like the last one. All to try and see if Damion would trip up and spill the secret life of him and Dawn. Lucas didn't mind that they were dating, as he told himself thousands of times, but he hated pretending. They all couldn't continue with this for much longer. It was going to end someday.

"So I am right! That's a new record!" Damion laughed a bit, his face unfazed by the previous statement. _Guess idiots are the best liars._ Lucas mused as Damion continued to ramble on. After a few minutes of being spaced out, he tuned back in, just in time to hear a bizarre question coming out of his companion's mouth, "So what are you going to wear to the dance?"

"Hmm?"

"Wear to the dance. What are you going to wear to the dance?" After a few moments of thought, Damion threw his hands in the air as if someone was trying to arrest him, "Not like _I_ care. Dawn does, though. That's all she talks about. 'Will Lucas wear a suit that compliments my dress? What if we clash? That would be horrible!'" Damion put on a very high-pitched voice to attempt to imitate their girlfriend.

"Ha. I guess I'm going with classic black. That's normal."

"Very normal. Why don't you try and stick out? Try something new! But, Dawn told me to tell you not to wear orange or red. They don't match purple, apparently."

"I guess I'll wear a bright blue tie."

"Yea, that's it! Thinking outside the box. Good choice, my friend." Damion tapped his head.

"What about you?"

"What about me? I'm going to be wearing a purple -"

"Not clothes wise. Don't you have a girl to take?"

"Date? ME?! Nah, I'm flying solo. 'Sides, the best way to have fun at a dance is to go around and dance with every girl whose boyfriend has deserted her!"

"Do you always want to be the rebound guy?"

"Duh, rebound guys have the most fun!"

…

"So, you've decided." May said as she and her best friend walked through the large doors that symbolized the entrance to their school.

"Yes. I have." Dawn replied solemnly, keeping with the drab tone that the other girl was using.

"Ok, so are you wearing the purple dress or the blue one?" May jerked out of her dreary self and smiled brightly.

"What?! I decided days ago that I was wearing the purple dress!"

"You did? Then, what did you call me about last night?!" May scratched her head in confusion. After she racked her brain for a while, she realized that the only real things she remembered from the previous night were Brendan, Brendan's kiss, a sentence from Dawn's message, her date with Brendan, and, oh yeah, Brendan.

Talk about reduced mental capacity.

…

"May? Honey?" Caroline called upstairs to her daughter's room. She had just opened the door to reveal a parade of girls outside. They each held a shopping bag that had something stuffed inside of it. The formation they stood in, along with the 'this is serious' looks on their faces would give the Romans a run for their money when it came to who looked better equipped for battle.

"Yes, mom?" May slid down the stairs, her face brightening at the sight of the giant mob.

"There's some peo-" Although she was cut off in mid-sentence by a giant stampede, Caroline still smiled. Of all the things that were funny to her, May's friends had to be at number one.

After a good amount of screaming, hugs, and other girly things that the innocent bystander would obviously recognize as the signs of several good friends reuniting, they all managed to sit down in May's cramped room and take a minor head count.

"So we have Dawn, Flannery, Winona, Maylene, Gardenia, Jasmine, and Candice." May grinned as she was able to name each and every one of the seven ladies who were seated in the room – despite the fact that some of them weren't exactly her closest friends. Dawn, on the other hand, was wondering three things. A) How eight girls were fitting into May's room, B) how some of the attendants ended up coming here, and C) where the hell is Cynthia?

"Wait, where's Cynthia?" Winona said one of Dawn's thoughts as she scanned the crowd, the blonde champion not being in there at all.

"Oh, she's with Flint and Volkner. And I guess the rest of the guys." Candice dismissed the previous fact as something that was typical.

"That makes sense. I bet she's there to make sure they don't kill each other before the dance." Flannery added thoughtfully, and they all knew she was right. The fire-type Elite and the electric-type Leader were at each other's throats more than ever – and no one could really tell why.

"Oi! Look at the time!" Maylene pointed at her watch, the display reading 6:30 PM.

"Six-thirty! SHIT! Lucas is going to be here in a half an hour!" Dawn shrieked, placing her hand to her head in distress.

"What?!" May shrieked back, causing the whole room to go into frenzy, "No offense, but forget about everyone else's outfits for now. Dawn is getting top priority!"

…

Damion fumbled with the strings of his tie in front of the mirror. Obviously, he had no idea of how to get the piece of fabric to tighten around his neck. In the end, he tossed it to the ground, knowing that his outfit was perfect already.

Dances were always an odd event for the boy. Damion, being the anti-romantic he was, would never be thought of as the type to enjoy celebrations of love such as dances. But, his true thoughts were quite to the contrary - he loved the occasions. He loved how all the dateless ladies would flock to him. Ok, maybe he would flock to all the dateless girls, but all in all, he still ended up dancing with everyone, and that's all that matters to him.

But, most of all, he always loved being the ladies' man.

…

Lucas flew down the stairs. He quickly swiped the car keys off the counter and swung himself out the door, only to find an unannounced guest waiting for him outside.

"Lucas! My man! What's up?" said Damion, who was waiting on his porch. He looked good, especially given the circumstances. The circumstances? He was wearing a purple suit.

And it _suited_ him.

Ah, well.

"What am I doing? Leaving to go pick up Dawn for the dance, you idiot." The black haired boy rushed out the door.

"Oh, so you are leaving? Well, you see, I still don't have my driver's license-"

"If you stopped driving through those cardboard but out old ladies and slowed down a little bit, you would have a license."

"Yes, and I will take that advice next time, but right now I don't have a ride. Care to drive me?" Despite that Damion had asked the final question, Lucas didn't have time to answer. The hazel-eyed boy had already buckled himself in the passenger seat, ready to go for a drive.

"Fine, but when we reach May's, you're getting out." As Lucas backed out of the driveway, he silently laughed at the thought of kicking the boy out of the car in front of May Maple's house.

"Alright!" Damion paused, "Could you drive a little faster?"

…

After a good twenty-five minutes of applying make-up, fitting dresses, and, no doubt, lots of good old high-pitched screaming, Dawn emerged fully clad in her outfit from May's room. Several of the other girls had changed as well, but none of them had completed their ensembles like the blue haired girl had. The purple dress stuck to her figure very nicely, billowing out at the waist. Her skin looked like porcelain, smooth and without a single blemish in sight. All in all, she looked gorgeous.

And just in time, too, because as soon as May had applied the last dab of mascara to her eyes, Lucas arrived and was standing awkwardly on her doorstep. He had, in fact, followed Damion's advice, so that's why a bright blue patterned tie adorned his neck. Despite the fact that it did look absolutely ridiculous - to such a degree that it made the other attendants snicker - it also looked absolutely adorable. At least to Dawn.

"Aww!" The girls echoed from the stairwell, most of them unwilling to reveal themselves to the boyfriend of their friend in their current conditions. Dawn took one last glance at the gals before she departed. May winked, knowing that they were the cutest couple ever.

Well, if you don't count herself and Brendan. Or Dawn and Damion.

…

"Uh, who's that?" As Dawn stretched the seatbelt across herself, a shadowed figure sprinted through the lawn, reached May's porch, and began to stand there, albeit impatiently, ringing the doorbell like a madman.

"I don't know." Lucas smiled as he floored it in order to get as far away from the blonde as possible. Even though watching him get beaten up by a ton of angry girls would be funny, he wanted to cherish the moments he had with Dawn.

…

"So, Damion, who are you taking to the dance?" Damion peered up from the magazine he was reading to see Jasmine standing over him. All of the ladies had not been paying attention to him during the time he had been there (after initially being yelled at very loudly by them), and he was shocked to see that they were acknowledging his existence. Carefully, he made sure he would not be getting glimpses of anything he was not meant to be seeing before finally flicking the periodical across the room and brushing his suit off.

"You guys are finishing getting dressed? Finally! We need to get out of here soon – could you take any longer, anyway?" He leapt up to his feet, face to face with the timid steel-type trainer.

"Well, we're not leaving until our dates get here, so we can take as long as we want." Flannery stepped up, seeing that she was also finished getting preparing.

"Enough!" Candice ran forward, eager to know something, because that was single reason that would cause her to stop am argument, "Let's get to the important parts: who's your date? It can't be one of us, right?" Placing her forefinger to her chin, she glimpsed at every possibility for a date, only to end up agreeing with her previous statement.

"No. I'm with Brawly, Jasmine is with Falkner, Gardenia's with Roark, May's with Brendan," A 'no shit, Sherlock' was mumbled under somebody's breath, earning a glare from the fire-type leader, "Winona's with Wallace, Maylene's with Reggie, and Candice, by some miracle, ended up going with Volkner."

"After a good amount of persuasion, but yes, I somehow roped him away from Flint and Cynthia!" Candice piped up, with only the slightest hint of jealousy, "But stop with the delays! Who is Damion going with?!"

"No one." An uninterested reply rose out of said boy's mouth, as he plopped back down on the bed, placing his arms over his head and closing his eyes, ready to tune out all of the unnecessary.

"Really? But Damion, you're so cute! You have to have a date!" Stated Winona, and everyone chorused something similar. His eyes shot back open and he sat up, wearing a very nice smile.

"Sorry, but I'm flying solo. Or, am I sorry? I can dance with all of you now!" His smile grew bigger, as he was currently loving the fact that he was playing the part of the ladies man.

"C'mon, there has to be one girl that you at least wanted to go with." Candice pushed, refusing to give up her quest for 'knowledge'.

"Yea, tell us!" Everyone yelled, some stamping their feet on the ground like toddlers throwing a temper-tantrum.

"As long as it's not a girl here, you can say it, and no one else will ever have to know!"

They all pressed forward, for an insatiable need to know who Damion liked had risen up in all of them, making it impossible to stop the asking questions until they were answered,

"Fine, fine." Damion was defeated, but refused to go down without a fight, "But, I'll only tell you if we can leave already!"

…

Everything in the gym was decorated. From the walls to the ceiling, everything was adorned with streamers, glitter, and colored paper. The lights were dimmed, a pulsating disco ball providing illumination. Refreshments lined the dance floor, several students already digging in. Most people, however, were in the center, dancing to a variety of different songs. On one end of the room was the door, which was decorated as well, and wasn't keeping closed for more than thirty seconds, new people coming in all the time. The newest attendants were a group of young females who had just frozen their butts off for valuable information. _Extremely_ valuable information.

"I-i-i-if y-y-you h-hadn't li-li-liked some-someone so interesting," Maylene stuttered due to her chattering teeth, "I w-w-would be k-k-kicking your-your-your ass r-r-r-r-r-right now!"

"Nothing comes without a price." He smirked, being one of only two members of their group who was not totally freezing.

"Cheer up, guys! Now we can fix Damion up with D-" Candice clapped a hand over her mouth, "The secret person." She winked.

"I'm still mad." Flannery gave him the evil eye while she poured a glass of hot chocolate down her throat, "Not only did he almost make us die of hypothermia, now our boyfriends are confused as to where we are!"

"I called Wallace, and he was fine with it. They'll be here in a few minutes." Winona clicked her phone shut and took back her cup from Flannery.

"Good. Everything's fine, girls! Now we just have to get the unnamed person and Damion together!" exclaimed a very excited Candice, who finally remembered that she shouldn't yell Dawn's name very loudly, especially when they were surrounded by so many of their classmates.

"No. She's with Lucas, my best friend. When they break up, I'll take my chance. Now, I have to go find some people who need a date to dance with. Any takers?"

Flannery sighed, "The guys won't be here for a while, and with my hot chocolate gone-"

"It was mine in the first place!" Winona retorted, taking a large sip of the liquid.

"-the only other thing here that might warm me up is some dancing. C'mon Damion, let's go."

"Yes!" Damion grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor, grinning goofily, earning quite a few odd looks from onlookers.

…

The boys arrived ten minutes later. Flannery and Damion were still spinning round and round, causing Brawly to get a tear in his eye from how absolutely hilarious they looked together. Cynthia walked in with none other than Flint and Volkner by her side, and which forced Candice into spending the night with the trio. Wallace was sticking out like a blue flower in a sea of drab colors, his electric blue suit being the only formal wear that could surpass Damion. Speaking of that boy, he soon moved on to making his way around the gym, asking every girl in the school for a dance, almost all of them responding yes.

However, not everyone was content with their responses…

…

After another half an hour, Lucas and Dawn rushed in, laughing at how they ended up coming a lot later than planned. Before they even had a chance to say hello to their friends, a slow song began to sound through the speakers, giving them their first opportunity to 'bond'.

Lucas was, apparently, awkward when it came to dancing. Initially, he placed his arms around the blue-eyed girl's shoulders, only to have her move his arms herself. He contained no rhythm, as well, which made the whole event very uncomfortable. Luckily, Dawn found all of his faults rather cute.

So that's how it began. The night was rather a blur. Girls twirled through the arms of boys. Bright flashes of color nearly blinded some and made others go into states of confusion. Food was consumed at lightening fast rates, causing the few who were covering refreshments to go into frenzies.

Generally, it was a fun night. Some good decisions were made, but, amongst all the good decisions, some bad ones would appear, affecting the lives of many.

The third worse decision came when May agreed to dance with Damion. It was mainly because the blonde insisted on doing the tango, and he accidentally dropped the brunette twice. On the floor. Head first.

The second worse decision of the night happened when Cynthia agreed to dance with Damion. This caused an uproar between Volkner and Flint, and almost all who had come knew that they would go off to some deserted part of the school in order to whine about how unfair the situation was.

The number one worst decision of the night, however, came when Cynthia and Damion had _fun_ dancing together. They ran across the floor. They slid. They salsa-ed. It didn't matter. It was enjoyable.

Damion was enjoying the fact that he didn't have to worry if people saw him. There was nothing wrong with their light-hearted 'relationship' – even if it only lasted for a few minutes. Cynthia was no one's girl; most of all, though, she was not Lucas's girl.

Cynthia, on the other hand, was enjoying not having two boys practically tearing her apart. It was nice – she was with one boy, and only one. There wasn't another boy who was going to jump out and attack the guy she was with at that point in time. For once, she felt…safe.

People began to gather at the sides, clapping them on. Everyone was laughing at just how ridiculous the couple looked. They did have a bit of a height complex, but did it matter? Not to them, at least.

Lucas was mixed in with the circle, also clapping them on. The two looked pretty good as a couple; plus, if they started going out, the whole love triangle would be over! Sure, he was getting ahead of himself, but a man can dream, right?

The being beside him, though, was not clapping. She was not cheery. She was not chuckling at their stupidity. She was just plain angry. Angry at the fact that Damion was not with her at the moment. Angry at how Damion was not even worrying about her. Angry at how much she wished that she was in Cynthia's place.

Alas, the circle soon dissolved as the DJ chose a slow song next. Everyone backed out to the cool stone walls, practically pressing themselves against it while they searched for their partner.

Lucas looked into Dawn's cool eyes, smiling, "Ready to dance?" He reached for her hand.

"…wha? Uh, sure." She reluctantly followed him to the floor.

"I'll try not to step on your feet this time." He quietly laughed.

"Hmm? Yea, ha."

But, no matter how much she tried to focus on Lucas - she tried to focus on how he had put his arms around her waist, how a tingly sensation was rising up her spine, how her cheeks were getting flushed from the close contact - she couldn't. Every part of her body was forced to stare across the room. She was forcing herself to watch the next events as they unfolded, as if they were going in slow-motion.

…

Being the confident guy he was, Damion waltzed right up to Cynthia as if it was nothing.

"What up, Cynthia?" He asked casually, adding a quick wink into the phrase.

"Damion!" She squealed, the stately girl finally letting loose, throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him on both cheeks, "Ay! I never knew how well you could dance!" Flint and Volkner eyed Damion with such malice that they could make a ghost get the chills, and the receiver of the stares twitched slightly.

"Uh…yea. Thanks for saying yes." He said nervously, his oversized ego diminishing for one of the first times.

"Oh – I get it! Do you want to dance with me again? Of course I say yes – let's go!" She pulled him away from the remaining two, an aura of happiness surrounding her. In response, Volkner grumbled something that nobody could understand, except for Flint, who nodded, mumbled something back, and led them away from the sight of Cynthia and Damion.

And Dawn wished she could do as they did. She wished she could just walk away. To just slink away from everyone – from Lucas, from Damion, from Cynthia, even from Brendan–obsessed May.

All because of one boy. All because of one half of her love situation. All because of Damion.

…

"Arceus, Dawn, how much longer are we going to wait?" May asked, as she, Dawn, and Brendan all cramped into the car of the latter.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know where he is." Dawn sighed, waiting for the final part of their party to filter out of the gymnasium.

"S'okay, Dawn. I understand that you want to wait for your boyfriend." Brendan nodded while he sat in the front seat, "I know May would do the same. Right?"

"Duh!" She leaned forward, kissing him quickly.

"…Yep." Dawn added half-hearted as she cringed at two things: one was the lovely couple who was right in front of her eyes, and the other was the sight of Damion and Cynthia – the amazing blonde duo – emerging from the building. She didn't know why, but, in the past hour, her relationship of Cynthia went from pretty tight to absolute loathing. At least on her part. And she knew that she was just being jealous. But it was killing her. Murdering her. Annihilating her, from the inside out. There was no way in hell that she was going to call Damion over.

"See, there's Lucas. I'll call him over."

Good move. Dawn and Brendan both stuck their heads out the windows, yelling out for the seventeen-year old to come over.

"What's up, guys?" He caught up with them.

"Get in the car! We're going to the concert!" Dawn pulled him into the car, directed Brendan to drive, and began an explanation made for the ages.

Tonight was going to be a long night…

…

Hmm…I liked this chapter a lot. I put a lot of CynthiaxDamion in it, which I wasn't planning on. Oh well. The beginning was a bit slow, but it built up. I hope this wasn't too rushed. For some reason, I found it hard to write this chapter. Again, I should add, I do have a limited vocabulary, so sorry if I kept on using the same words to describe things. I think I have one more chapter before the epilogue (I couldn't jam everything into this chapter) and thanks to all who have been reading this. BTW, sorry for any OOC-ness on May's part. It's supposed to be that way. And, quick question: You put mascara on your eyes, right? I don't wear makeup and I always get this stuff confused…heheh I bet if I did wear some makeup I wouldn't be called a boy so often. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and review if you can!


	6. Chapter 5

Wow! Chapter five! This is based off a little bit of the bonus song from Fast Times, 'Every Burden Has It's Version' and some of 'Coppertone' (continuation from last chapter, and I make Lucas state one of the lyrics in one paragraph). Don't ask. Just read. Lol. I hope you like this chapter, especially 'cuz it was ridiculously hard for me to write.!...Yea… ANNNDDDDD…another RANDOM FACT…my most commonly used nickname is Phoenix! I just remembered how I've never mentioned that on ! OKAYYYYY THEN! Time for the fifth and final chapter of 'His Girl Friday' (and, sorry about all the exclamation points. I'm currently on a sugar high. Heheh). And I would like to say that I'm am very, very, extremely, unbelievably sorry that this chapter took so long to be released, but school is taking up all of my time, along with my sports and everything! Anyway, here is the series finale of 'His Girl Friday!'

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, any of the songs I based this chapter off of, or Starbucks. Just thought I'd let you know.

…

"What do you mean, you can't let us in?"

"Sorry, this kid doesn't have a ticket. You guys can go in, but he can't." A burly man carefully guarded the door to the concert and hovered over the quartet – Dawn, Lucas, Brendan, and May – all while pointing at the ticket-less raven-haired boy.

"B-b-b-but we bought him a ticket! I swear!" Dawn retorted, although it wasn't as convincing as she had hoped it would be. Well, her stuttering didn't help.

"Yea, I paid for four tickets!" Brendan added in.

"So? If he doesn't have the ticket, then he can't go in." The bodyguard stated.

"What happened to your ticket, Lucas? Dawn, you gave it to him, right?" May looked at the other lady in their group. The blue-eyed girl felt her cheeks turn red as she tried to think of a lie. Truth be told, she was planning on taking Damion to the concert, but, with the previous events still fresh in her mind at the time of departure, she made a rash decision and shoved Lucas in the car.

"Um…oh yea!" Something snapped inside Dawn's mind, and a devious excuse was thought up, "I gave Damion your ticket! I wanted him to give it to you, but, y'know, he's kind of…"

"Stupid." They replied in unison.

"Yep. So, I guess he forgot."

"Typical…" Brendan muttered, although he was mildly smiling at the antics of the overly-hyper blonde, "I guess we should go home then, if, you know, Lucas can't get in."

"Nah, you guys go in. I'll take off, catch a bus home or something." Lucas said, waving as he started down the sidewalk, despite a slightly depressed look that adorned his face. Dawn sighed, casting a quick look that said, 'Sorry I have to leave you, but I know you understand' at May before running down the road after one of her boyfriends.

…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Cynthia screeched from the passenger seat of her car as Damion swerved down the road. The highway behind him was left in total chaos, but Damion just placed the pedal to metal, continuing to drive. He was an accident waiting to happen – literally.

"I'm driving!" He responded back, looking at Cynthia.

"EYES ON THE FREAKING ROAD!" She shouted, placing her hands on his face and turning it back to the cement jungle that lay ahead of them, "What are you doing? Why are you driving so freaking fast?!!"

"I need to get to the concert!"

"Why?! It's just a concert! You can show up a few minutes late!" She said, abruptly reaching out her hand and jerking the wheel, so the car dodged a Benz that was in front of them.

"Well, it's more than that. See, I was supposed to go, but now Dawn is taking Lucas, and I have the ticket, so he won't be allowed in, so I at least-"

"Wait, why is Dawn taking Lucas if she was planning on taken you?" As sudden as the swerves of the car, Cynthia snapped from annoyed to interested, no longer caring if Damion drove off the road and into a river.

"Ugh – ok, so, I am going to try and explain all that has been going on in the past few weeks in under five minutes. Want to time me?" He shot a glance at the blonde, eyebrows raised, that priceless goofy grin plastered on his face.

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" And, like that, she snapped back.

…

"I'm so sorry that I didn't explain this to you before. So, you see, I asked Damion to give you the tickets, but he, having the short-attention span he has, forgot. I really am sorry, and ok, I didn't tell you 'cuz-" Dawn sputtered out everything she could come up with, as a better excuse that explained a good deal more began to take shape in her mind.

"Save it, Dawn." Lucas cut in, not even moving his eyes from the sidewalk.

"What do you mean, 'save it'?"

"I know everything that has been going on. And seriously, I didn't mind. You were happy, and that's all that mattered. I'm actually flattered that you tried to take me to this concert. But you see, I just noticed something: you only wanted to take me as a way of getting back at Damion. So, you really like him. Possibly more than me. Again, I don't mind, as long as you're happy. But this charade is not going to last much longer, Dawn, and we're going to have to end this soon. So, tonight's the last night. We will have fun – we'll get coffee and joke around and take the bus back home – but tomorrow, I want an answer: me, or Damion?" Lucas stated almost emotionlessly. On the inside, though, he was smiling, knowing that he had just one-upped Damion secretly. The boy couldn't say a speech as profound as that, as the blonde could barely explain why two plus two equals four.

On the other side of the sidewalk, Dawn's eyes just widened. They grew to the size of dinner plates, and they just stared. And stared. And – guess what? – stared. She was speechless, only being able to make a few grunts and other inaudible noises.

"Anyway, want to go get some Starbucks?"

…

"Damion! We're in a city now – slow down! OH MY ARCEUS!" Cynthia made another jerk at the wheel, sending the car flying on to the sidewalk, but also sending the automobile far away from a woman pushing a stroller, "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!"

"Screw however gets hurt! The concert's starting soon and I need to get there!"

"You don't need to become a serial killer though! No wonder you never passed your driver's test!"

"Hey! That thing's biased!"

"Yea, biased towards bad drivers! Bad drivers, like _you!"_ Cynthia emphasized, making it clear that he was obviously the most horrific driver that had ever graced the presence of her BMW.

"It's fine! I haven't crashed this thing yet!" He continued to race down the, oddly empty except for the occasional pedestrian, blocks.

"Yeah, you haven't crashed it _yet!"_

"Oh, whatever." A pause ensued, silence finally consuming the slightly excited duo, only for it to be broken with a loud slur of, "HOLY WHAT THE F-" But, before Damion could even finish his obscenity, his foot was being slammed on to the break, Cynthia was suffering from whiplash, and a frightened couple stood beside them, caught mid-kiss.

And, all across the city on that chilly Friday night, the words 'Lucas!' and 'Damion!' echoed.

…

A blonde boy with a short-attention span paced the floor of the emergency room while rubbing his sore fingers. Despite his anxious demeanor, he looked the least worried of all who were tapping their feet in the waiting room, "When are we going to get out of here? They can't possibly be taking that long to check out his nose, right?"

"Damion!" Dawn exclaimed, "How could you not care about the condition of your best friend?! You punched him!"

"Ok, I did, and I feel bad, but it was only a minor punch! It couldn't possibly have caused him to break his nose - seriously!"

"Be caring, damn it!" Out of nowhere, Dawn shot up and slapped him across the cheek.

"Ok, ok, we don't need to get all worked up over this!" Cynthia bellowed, waltzing up to the two shorter students, grabbing them by their collars and hoisting them up into the air, "Damion, it wasn't right for you to hit Lucas. But, Dawn, given the circumstances, I can see why he hit Lucas."

"Put me down!" Dawn cried, wiggling under the grasp of the eighteen-year-old.

"Promise not to hit Damion again?"

"Stop treating me like a child!" Dawn whined.

Cynthia held her higher from the ground.

"Fine! Fine. I promise!"

"Good girl." Finally having their feet touching the ground, Damion cooled down while Dawn continued to scream.

"I don't get it! How could you punch him?! You knew that we were dating – you agreed to the circumstances! His girl Friday, remember?"

"Well, ok, I know I said yes to being the other guy, but it doesn't mean it didn't hurt when I saw you two kissing!" Damion pretended to be sad, but obviously wasn't that hurt. It was more probable that Damion just felt offended, not _sad_, even though he really wanted to feel that emotion when he thought about the past series of events.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Brendan, who had been reclining in one of the not-so comfortable chairs, suddenly put up his hands, signaling for them to stop, "Who is Dawn dating?"

"Uh, well, er - you see - it's sort of like - kind of - ish-" They both stammered in unison, allowing the calmest of them to explain the situation.

"She was dating both Lucas and Damion. Lucas was her full-time boyfriend that everyone knew about, and Damion was her other boyfriend, that she was dating for fun. 'His girl Friday' was a reference to how Dawn would be with Damion all week, but she would always be Lucas's girl on Fridays." Cynthia replied all-knowingly, while May nodded at her response. Nobody here could have explained this better.

Dawn shot a look in Damion's direction, only to have, "I explained it to her in the car!" given as a response.

"Wait, so how many people knew about this?" Brendan asked, now even more confused than he was in the first place.

"At first it was only Dawn and Damion, but then May found out, and I have reason to believe that Lucas knew as well. Obviously, I know as well, but I learned about it only in the past-hour." Cynthia continued, counting on her fingers, "That brings the total to four, and it is six when you and I are counted.

"Yea, I never knew somebody could go from hysterics to being so calm all of the sudden." Damion snorted, smiling at his own reply.

"HEY, YOU DRIVE LIKE A MADMAN!"

"…See?" He smirked, while Cynthia went on a rant, listing every dangerous situation he had put them in.

All five characters continued to bicker, vent, or aimlessly listen to each other do one of those two things for the next few minutes. None of them could really hear anything, the volume rising every few seconds.

"Uh…excuse me?" A timid, pink-haired nurse poked her head into the room, and, surprisingly, the chatter ceased. She smiled confidently, finally achieving the task of making people shut up as soon as she spoke, but that was aside from the point, "Um, I guess you're the friends of Lucas?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ok, well, he's fine. Nothing was wrong with him really…"

"IN YOUR FACE!" Damion screeched, although no one was really listening.

"He just had a bloody nose, not much else. Whoever hit him is a lightweight…"

Dawn stuck out her tongue.

"So, he can go home now." She finished, the rapt attention she had held in the beginning now fading.

…

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"SO WHAT, MY EMOTIONS GOT THE BETTER OF ME!"

"BUT YOU'RE DAMION – YOU DON'T DO ANGRY! OR ROMANTIC, OR-"

Dawn and Damion were in the middle of a heated argument when the last person they'd expect to butt in pushed himself into the conversation, ready to take any chances needed to get them to listen to him.

"SHUT UP!"

"A – what?" Dawn asked, oblivious to the situation.

"I was the one that got punched!"

"And you know I'm sorry, dude." Damion added mournfully.

"I know you are, but that's aside from the point. Anyway, I got punched, and I should be yelling! But I'm not!"

"Yea, why aren't you yelling?" Damion asked, and Dawn nodded, as if to say, 'Yea, why not?'

"Because I know that it was all a big misunderstanding."

"Uh…"

"And, yes, I do know that Damion is going out with you along with me."

"…Dude, how did you find this out?" Damion asked.

"I saw you two making out."

Their mouths went ajar, and everyone faced Lucas as he delved into his side of the story. He described everything – asking Volkner for advice, following them home, and watching them make-out in Dawn's room. Heads hung low as he went on, Dawn shot angry glares at Damion who began to scratch his neck whenever his name was mentioned or said glare was received, and Brendan continued to listen despite his limited understanding.

…

"Now, guys, we're going inside to get some coffee. Please try and make-up by the end of the night." Instructed Cynthia, who was clicking her keys to the child lock and forcing Dawn and Damion to stay in the car while the remaining people – otherwise known as May, Brendan, Lucas, and herself – began to walk into a convenience store that they had parked in front of. Less than five minutes ago, Lucas had finished accurately describing all the events that had happened within the past two weeks, much to the embarrassment of Damion and Dawn. Finally, after some scheming, the four others determined that the best punishment for the 'His girl Friday' couple was to force them to make-up, no matter the circumstances.

Then, it was also determined that the best way to force them to make-up was to lock them in a room.

May leaned over to Brendan and whispered, "Don't you think that they know how to unlock the child locks by now?"

"It's Dawn and Damion. I doubt it." They laughed, and he quickly kissed her on the cheek.

The other two – Dawn and Damion - huffed as the sliding doors shut behind their 'friends' – they weren't sure if they were going to be able to call them that after they committed this horrible of a deed – seriously, they locked them in a car together, especially when they were this mad at each other! Dawn was the first to break, though, seeing as no matter what the circumstances were, Damion would stay stubborn, and _she is the female_ in this situation. Along with those two very good points, Dawn had felt herself calm down since before, therefore clearing her mind. This made thinking easier for her, and allowed her to think of a good way to solve her problem. In the end, she felt that the only way she could let her opinions and reasons be heard was if she got her part-time boyfriend to listen, "Ok, Damion, seeing as we are both mad at each other, let's talk out our feelings. I'm obviously madder, so I'll start." Dawn began, taking the feminine view on solving their issues.

"What?! I have more reasons to be angry! And why do we have to talk about this? I bet I can get us out of this car in ten seconds flat! Want to time me?" Damion rambled, without taking a single breath, all while emphasizing his slightly-hyper, slightly-crazy demeanor with broad and equally crazed gestures.

"DAMION! FOCUS!"

"Fine…" He pouted, crossing his arms across his chest and staring out the window, only to find a very nice view of someone taking a leak in an alley, "…Ok, maybe I'll turn the other way…"

"Anyway, I'm mad at you because we made an agreement, and we both fully understood that I would be seeing another person, and yet you freaked out when you saw Lucas with me!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Damion held his hands in the air, as if saying 'STOP!', "First of all, I thought this would only be temporary until you got the guts to break up with Lucas. Second of all, why are you the only one that gets to date other people?! Seriously, I saw you having one of your confined spazz attacks when I was dancing with Cynthia!"

"What?!" And, for the second time that night, Damion got slapped.

"See! Whenever I say something you yell at me!"

"Ugh! You're so stupid sometimes!" Once more, Dawn could feel a heavy fog being draped over her brain, and, like a piece of cloth covering a light bulb, all of her smart ideas and understandable reasons disappeared, giving her the mental capacity to only make rash decisions based on what had happened in the past few seconds.

"I'm stupid?! That's it, I'm getting out!" Damion yelled, thrusting his hand to the door handle, attempting to make a dramatic exit. However, there was no such success, as Damion ended up yanking that door with all his might while it refused to budge, "Ok, how do I open this thing?!"

"He-llo? Ever heard of child locks?" Dawn sneered.

"Child locks?!"

"Yes!"

"Well, if you're so smart, then you open them!"

"Fine, I will!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"GO-mph!" Damion was about to keep pressing his argument – or lack thereof – when two lips were pressed against his. The crashing sensation beat the feeling of colliding with another car, the moment of sudden adrenaline rushing through his veins caused him only to kiss her back. And for a few seconds, the two teenagers sat in that car, confined by child locks that, even that this age, they couldn't unlock, kissing each other like one had just come back from the dead.

Heck, it was ironic, for the last time they had kissed was probably less than twenty-four hours ago.

"Woah, sorry about that." Dawn said, quickly returning to the matter of opening the child locks.

"Uh…ok? May I ask what just happened?"

"I kissed you. It happens all the time."

"Hm…" Damion was about to shrug off what just happened, but he couldn't help but feel a few questions rise up, "Why did you kiss me, though?"

"Well, I dunno, I felt like it." To put it simply, Dawn had no idea why she had kissed Damion. All she knew was that one second, she was yelling at him for being a stupid boy, and then the next thing she knew, the whole 'stupid-idiot-short-attention-span' thing was turning her on. Before she knew it, she just had to kiss him.

"Yea, but why did you feel like kissing me now?"

"Ok, the truth would kind of sting, Damion." Even though the kiss had been a spur-of-the-moment action, she couldn't help but analyze it frame-by-frame.

The initial sensation?

Well, Dawn believed that it felt good at first – sweet and nice, like all her kisses with Damion. However, it still felt hyperactive and excited, another thing that was signature to the blonde.

The middle?

It lacked something – a spark, perhaps? Dawn couldn't quite define it. There was just something that wasn't there, and it was something important.

The parting feeling?

It was almost as if she was dying to end the sign of affection. She felt this odd urge to kiss Lucas, not Damion. The end was this desperate break-away, this need to just finish this kiss, to unlock the child-locks, to throw her arms around Lucas's neck, and to say, 'I'm sorry.'

"Oh, c'mon Dawn. You know I can handle it! I'm Damion, the fiercest dude in all of Sinnoh!" He smiled, puffing out his chest with pride.

"Then, if you're so sure…"

"Lay it on me!"

And that is exactly what she did. She tried to explain everything she had just gone over in her brain, trying to make sense of it and translate it into words, "I just wanted to check if I still felt that feeling, you know? Like, when we used to kiss, I used to get this warm feeling in my stomach or something, and I would feel all happy, and sort of giddy. And I'm sorry…but…it's just like…I dunno, like I lost that."

"Uh…"

Dawn silently slapped herself. First, she cursed him for being _such_ a moron. Next, she re-stated what she had said in her mind. Then she noticed that it didn't even make sense to her, subsequently causing her to forgive him.

"Ok, Damion, let me explain this in phrases you can understand." _Heck, even I couldn't understand that,_ "I used to feel all happy when I was with you," _That's not a lie,_ "but it's like that feeling…is gone." _Is that what the middle of the kiss was missing?_ "I'm sorry, but…I choose Lucas." _That's what it all boils down to, I guess._

Damion gaped, and Dawn smiled triumphantly as she finally was able to open the door. "Hey, Damion, I'll go pick up some of that gum you like!" Dawn couldn't help but feel stupid, just to end it right there like that. However, she needed to go find Lucas – for Lucas was her choice.

With that she left, and Damion just sat there, his eye twitching.

_What…_

_Just…_

…_Happened?_

His blood ran cold as realization dawned upon him.

Dawn dumped him.

This was a new sensation for Damion – a girl broke up with him, and he actually cared! It's not like this hadn't happened before, but it was never so blunt, and it never stung so much.

It never had mattered as much.

_I just had…_

And he didn't know exactly what to do. She kissed him, she broke up with him, and then she _promised to buy him some gum._ This chick was seriously messed up.

Or was it he that was messed up? Did he mess up his best friend's life? Did he tear apart her relationship with her perfect man, only for his own selfish reasons? Was he taking responsibility for his actions, wanting to mend the feelings he injured?

…_my heart…_

If he truly wanted to fix himself, he had to fix what he had done.

…_broken._

…

…_And that's the end._

So, how did ya'll like it? I think I did so-so for my first fic. I definitely could have improved it, but for now, I'm going to keep it like this, and probably re-write it when my skills get better. Either way, yes, this is the final chapter that I went through hell to write. I finished it, like, four weeks ago, then my computer crashed, and I could only recover some of my files, and this had to go to the void of emptiness D: I'm going to keep it on this cliffhanger for now, and maybe I'll write a sequel or something someday. Until then…

Phoenix. Out. (hahahaha)

Okay, seriously, 'tis be the end of 'His Girl Friday'! Thanks for reading, and if you have any comments/questions/critiques/criticisms/suggestions/etc. please, please, PLEASE, drop me a review! 

Finally, let me thank anybody that's been reading this for reading this (…that sounds odd, but whatev!)!

- Waterfall42


End file.
